2017 - (02/10/2017) The February Version Update Has Arrived!
≪February 10, 2017 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) New routes containing normal monsters have been added to Omen! Further combat adjustments include a rebalancing of enfeebling magic, songs, and geomancy colures in addition to a rebalancing of monster attributes in line with that change. Two new quests have also been added: one to create new synthesis guild equipment known as Escutcheons and one that provides another look in post-mission Adoulin via Records of Eminence! Read on for details! Event-related *'A new quest has been added.' :: :*'The Ygnas Directive 5' ::Players must speak with Ploh Trishbahk in Eastern Adoulin (K-9) after meeting the following prerequisites to receive the quest. ::*Have completed the quest The Ygnas Directive 4, with the clock passing midnight (Vana'diel time) after it has been completed. *'A quest for equipment known as Escutcheons has been added.' :Escutcheons are shields jointly developed by synthesis guilds and the inventor's coalition which draw forth the true craftsmanship skills of players. :Escutcheons are improved by meeting objectives laid out by each guild's guildmaster. :* Completing the escutcheon upgrade process requires the player to see the questline out to its end; the questline will be rolled out in future version updates. :* Players cannot forfeit their corresponding guild rank while the upgrade in is progress. :Players must speak to Mewk Chorosap in Port Jeuno (G-8) once they have achieved a rank of Expert or above in any guild skill other than fishing. :Upgrading escutcheons requires special craftsman's crystals and other materials. :*Craftsman's Crystals ::Craftsman's crystals are new items required for upgrading escutcheons, and can be earned by trading an escutcheon that has reached 100% craftsmanship to the requisite guild master. An escutcheon's craftsmanship increases when a synthesis or the corresponding skill is performed while the shield is equipped. ::* Craftsmanship will decrease by a certain amount when the shield is traded, but players will be able to improve it again to receive more crystals. ::: :*Upgrade Materials ::Materials used to upgrade escutcheons may be purchased in exchange for craftsman points. Craftsman points are earned by using analysis crystals to perform a "quality value" synthesis and delivering the item to the appropriate guild. Analysis crystals can be purchased in exchange for guild points by players whose skill is expert or above. "Quality value" is a figure that represents the quality of an item synthesized using various synthesis sets and is affected by item quality and required synthesis skill rank. ::Synthesis set recipes may be checked at and delivered to the following NPCs. ::: ::* Delivered equipment sets may be purchased as synthesis kits from the corresponding NPC at next day at or after 10:00 a.m. (Vana'diel time) ::* Purchasing a synthesis kit requires a synthesis skill level equal to or greater than that of the kit. *'New Records of Eminence objectives have been added.' *'The difficulty of the following quest has been decreased.' :*'Fire in the Hole' ::Adelheid Sturm now takes 60% less damage. Battle-related *'Omen has undergone the following adjustments.' :*New routes have been added. ::An additional option has been added when examining the ethereal ingress in the second area. Selecting this option will send you along a route where mini-bosses do not appear. :*The Glassy Gorger, Glassy Thinker, and Glassy Craver have undergone the following adjustments. :::Maximum HP decreased / Maximum HP increased / :::%HP at which abilities are used more frequently decreased / :::Regain effect decreased. ::The following individual adjustments have been made. ::*Glassy Thinker :::The effect of Pain Sync has been decreased and the NM will no longer use it in quick succession. In lieu of this, the NM will use Winds of Promyvion more frequently. ::*Glassy Craver :::The duration of the bind effect of View Sync has been decreased. :*Additional objectives will now be displayed every 60 seconds. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*Ambuscade and Intense Ambuscade targets have been changed. ::: :*Certain rewards available in exchange for hallmarks have been changed. :*Certain rewards available for total hallmarks have been changed. :*Certain rewards available in exchange for badges of gallantry have been changed. *'Master Trials have undergone the following adjustment.' :*The magic evasion of notorious monsters in Unafraid of the Dark and Sealed Fate has been decreased. *'Alter egos have undergone the following adjustments.' :*Trion ::*All magic skills have been increased. :*Gessho ::*All magic skills have been increased. ::*The potencies of the following weapon skills have been increased. ::::Hane Fubuki / Shibaraku / Happobarai ::*The effects of Stoneskin and Issekigan have been added to the weapon skill Shiko no Mitate. ::*The value of the enhance attack effect of the weapon skill Rinpyotosha has been increased. :*Fablinix ::*The potencies of Bomb Toss and Goblin Rush have been increased. :*Star Sibyl ::*The value of the magic accuracy+ effect has been decreased. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' :*'Red Mage' ::*The durations of the following black magic spells have been increased. :::Distract / Distract II / Distract III / Frazzle / Frazzle II / Frazzle III ::*The values of the black magic spells Distract III and Frazzle III have been increased. :*'Bard' ::*The effects of the following songs have been increased. :::Knight's Minne / Knight's Minne II / Knight's Minne III / Knight's Minne IV / Knight's Minne V :::Valor Minuet / Valor Minuet II / Valor Minuet III / Valor Minuet IV / Valor Minuet V :::Sword Madrigal / Blade Madrigal / Hunter's Prelude / Archer's Prelude :::Sheepfoe Mambo / Dragonfoe Mambo :::Advancing March / Victory March / Honor March :::Light Carol / Earth Carol / Water Carol / Wind Carol / Fire Carol / Ice Carol / Lightning Carol / Dark Carol :::Light Carol II / Earth Carol II / Water Carol II / Wind Carol II / Fire Carol II / Ice Carol II / Lightning Carol II / Dark Carol II ::*The skill cap for the following songs have been raised. :::Knight's Minne / Knight's Minne II / Knight's Minne III / Knight's Minne IV / Knight's Minne V :::Valor Minuet / Valor Minuet II / Valor Minuet III / Valor Minuet IV / Valor Minuet V :::Sword Madrigal / Blade Madrigal / Hunter's Prelude / Archer's Prelude :::Sheepfoe Mambo / Dragonfoe Mambo :::Advancing March / Honor March :::Light Carol / Earth Carol / Water Carol / Wind Carol / Fire Carol / Ice Carol / Lightning Carol / Dark Carol ::*The effects of the Song+ attribute found on equipment have been increased for the following songs. :::Knight's Minne / Knight's Minne II / Knight's Minne III / Knight's Minne IV / Knight's Minne V :::Valor Minuet / Valor Minuet II / Valor Minuet III / Valor Minuet IV / Valor Minuet V :::Sword Madrigal / Blade Madrigal / Hunter's Prelude / Archer's Prelude :::Sheepfoe Mambo / Dragonfoe Mambo :::Advancing March / Victory March / Honor March :::Light Carol / Earth Carol / Water Carol / Wind Carol / Fire Carol / Ice Carol / Lightning Carol / Dark Carol :::Light Carol II / Earth Carol II / Water Carol II / Wind Carol II / Fire Carol II / Ice Carol II / Lightning Carol II / Dark Carol II ::*The effects of the Song+ attribute found on equipment on Honor March have been decreased. :::* The overall strength of Honor March is still increased due to change in the base value of the song. The chance for elemental damage to occasionally be absorbed through the effects of the Song+ attribute on the corresponding Elemental Carol II has been increased. :*'Geomancer' ::*The values of the following geomancy colures have been decreased. :::Indi-Focus / Indi-Attune / Indi-Vex / Indi-Languor / :::Geo-Focus / Geo-Attune / Geo-Vex / Geo-Languor *'Monsters in the following areas have had their combat skills, magic skills, and magic evasion lowered.' ::Seeks of Adoulin areas / Legion areas / Escha- Zi'Tah / ::Escha-Ru'Aun / Reisenjima / Reisenjima Henge Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'A new synergy recipe has been added' ::Required Rank: Amateur :: *'The recipe for Menemen may now be checked at the Culinarians' Guild.' *'The rate at which guild points can be exchange for the following items has been adjusted.' :: *'The following items may be purchased for guild points.' :: ::* The exchange will net you one dozen crystals. ::* A synthesis rate of Expert is required to purchase these items. *'The vendor prices of the following items have been decreased.' ::Saber ::Rala Visage I / Rala Visage II / Rala Visage III / Rala Visage IV / Rala Visage V ::Faithful's Torso I / Faithful's Torso II / Faithful's Torso III / Faithful's Torso IV / Faithful's Torso V ::Faithful's Legs I / Faithful's Legs II / Faithful's Legs III / Faithful's Legs IV / Faithful's Legs V ::Cirdas Visage I / Cirdas Visage II / Cirdas Visage III / Cirdas Visage IV / Cirdas Visage V ::Yorcia Visage I / Yorcia Visage II / Yorcia Visage III / Yorcia Visage IV / Yorcia Visage V ::Ra'Kaznar Visage I / Ra'Kaznar Visage II / Ra'Kaznar Visage III / Ra'Kaznar Visage IV / Ra'Kaznar Visage V *'Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' :*Storage Slip 22 :::Arthro's Cap / Arthro's Cap +1 :*Storage Slip 23 :::Mallquis Chapeau / Mallquis Saio / Mallquis Cuffs / Mallquis Trews / Mallquis Clogs :::Mallquis Chapeau +1 / Mallquis Saio +1 / Mallquis Cuffs +1 / Mallquis Trews +1 / Mallquis Clogs +1 System-related :*A new argument, , has been added. ::This argument displays the recast timer for the chosen ability or magic. ::Ex.: :*New entries have been added to the auto-translate dictionary. :: Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect help text and dialogue. *The issue wherein in duration of Scarlet Delirium would not be overwritten when recasting Scarlet Delirium while it was active. *The issue wherein the attributes of the following items did not function properly. ::Teller / Holliday / Shulmanu Collar / Moonbow Belt / Moonbow Belt +1 *The issue wherein it was not possible to warp between home points under certain conditions. *The issue with the title screen wherein sound effects would sometimes play at a lower volume. Known Issues *Players may be unable to complete the Records of Eminence objective Rhapsodies of Vana’diel Chapter 3, Part 11 under certain circumstances. ::*This issue may be completed by unsetting and then re-setting the objectives. *It may not be possible to progress on the Escutcheon questline under certain conditions if the shield is destroyed then reacquired. *In monster rearing, creature names may not display properly if a particular type of rearing method is selected. *Progress toward complete weapon skill-related additional objectives in Omen may not be properly reflected when using weapon skills on chapuli. *The following pets may not have their level restrictions removed after exiting Gladiator status. ::Avatars / Wyverns / Automata *When inviting members of an alliance to one’s Mog House, players not directly in the inviting player’s group may occasionally fail to enter the correct house. Category:Version Updates